


Secret Santa

by Haxorus



Series: Seasonal Fics [2]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Affection Spin-Off, Gen, Hat-Bot is pure, Holiday Special, Reader is sneaky, giftmas, reader is an alien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 17:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13128714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haxorus/pseuds/Haxorus
Summary: When you discover that Black Hat has forbid anyone from properly celebrating the holiday of gift giving and joy, you become a secret Santa to give your fellow housemates the best Giftmas they have had in years!--[Spin-off fic from the original "Alien Affections", if you have not read the original, you're going to be pretty confused!]Happy Holidays~!





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> It's here! Happy Holidays everyone!

There was a light snow drifting down from the sky outside the window.   
  
It appeared that Hat Island was fairly north on the planet and it got regular light and heavy snows around this time of year.   
  
It was a strange thing to say.   
  
Since you have been here for about 6 months. Arriving on this planet, way back when the weather was warmer. It was quite a sight to see snow steadily drifting down outside the window. Like little cotton balls gently coming down from the sky.  
  
Blankets of white covered the yard and clung to anything as it fell. Burying cars, coating fences, house roofs, and you would see an occasional snow-plow pushing settling snow off the streets. Pushing it up into mounds on the shoulders and sidewalks. Like dunes in a desert. But with snow instead!  
  
You were currently enjoying a nice warm cup of hot chocolate and continued to stare out the window in the foyer.   
  
It felt calming, even if you were many lightyears away from your real home. Even though your parents will have their first holiday without you. It was disheartening to say, but it was true. They don't know if you were okay or even if you were alive. It has been 6 long months since you disappeared. Your distraught parents have probably lost hope by now.  
  
_Man._  It was gonna be awkward returning from your trip in space. They probably think your dead, but you're gonna waltz up to them as if you had just gone to a friends place for the weekend...with some...noticeable scars. But, in the end, it just will further your story.   
  
This is probably how astronauts feel being so far away from home.   
  
But each of them can eat their hearts out. Being out of range of your planet is much worse than simply being on the moon or in a space station!  
  
You steadily blink and shake your head. Clearing your mind of such bothersome thoughts.  
  
You take a nice and steady drink of your hot cocoa and let out a nice long sigh.   
  
There was no point in trying to drown your worries in....well,  _worry._  This wasn't bad on your end. You parents would probably say differently, but for now, it was just time for good feels and such. For it was an important time of year!  
  
It was time for the holidays! Being very similar to the holidays on your own planet, it was almost welcoming and comforting to see something familiar on another planet to help curb this homesickness you were starting to feel resurface.   
  
Outside, people were walking to and fro. Purchasing goods, wearing warmer clothing, walking their pets with little sweaters on, and you watched as some decorating crews dazzled up the city with festive lights. Unlike the designs back home, some of the decor was of heroes that had become legends.  
  
Many designs were different.   
  
Of course, there were some that were similar to what you would normally see close to the holidays. Like bells, bows, presents, Santa hats, reindeer, and the like. Some were different. Showing popular heroic symbols, organizations, and stars.   
  
You watched in wonder as the crews decorated pole after pole around the roundabout. Hanging them up and lighting the designs up. Greens, reds, golds, and whites all glittered and sparkled. Like colored fireflies in winter.  
  
It steadily started to feel like home. But, still. You wished you could celebrate it with your own family. But, there's a first for everything!  
  
At least you still had your housemates to celebrate it with.  
  
**_CRASH!_**  
  
You opened your eyes steadily as you hear the commotion come from the lab and Flug shouting out profanities. Quite unlike his usual self.  
  
_"Dementia! Give it back! I spent months on that!!"_  Flug shouts from the direction the crash came from. Also accompanied by the Dementia's crazy cackling and Hat-Bots alarmed beeping and tire screeching.  
  
_Yep._  There they are now.  
  
You turn away from the window, adjusting the dark blue snowflake-printed scarf around your neck as you turn to see Dementia rushing out of the lab with a furious Flug trailing behind her. The last one to exit the lab was little Hat-Bot. Who carefully watched on in worry and kept his distance.  
  
All of them had some type of holiday spin in what they were wearing.  
  
Dementia was sporting some ribbons and bows, although wrapped around her carelessly. Not looking any different in the clothes department.  
Flug was wearing a winter hat over his bag, which you had  _NO IDEA_  how it was holding up so perfectly, and a red and green holiday sweater.   
Finally, sweet Hat-Bot was doting a red sweater with green top hats on it. He looked so cute in it~!  
  
You see that Dementia had something in her grasp that Flug was attempting to retrieve. Apparently, it must'ave been really important to him.  
  
It looked like a miniature airplane? Similar to a tiny model of a fighter jet? Flug looked like he wanted it back really bad. To which, you stood absolutely still and waited for Dementia to run past you. They scurried around for a while, taking no notice of your lone still figure. You patiently waited for your opportunity.  
  
When she did, being too caught up in teasing Flug, you snatched the little plane from her hand. She took notice of the swift moment and noticed her lacking the precious object that she once held in her grasp.   
  
During her attempts to stop, she skidded and wound up tripping on her own ribbon trails and tumbled. Falling to the ground with a harsh  _'thud'_.   
  
Flug had managed to stop in front of you and panted harshly, giving a harsh glare toward the tangled up Dementia.  
  
You looked in your hand to see the little plane still in one piece. You were right to a certain degree. It did look like a fighter plane of some kind. A small scale model of one. It appeared that Flug had made this over a period of months, by what he shouted, and it seemed to be wonderfully crafted.  
  
"T-Thanks, (Name). I'm glad Dementia didn't smash it into little pieces! Can you please give it back to me?" Flug asked, eagerly holding his hands out, to which you happily obliged. He sighs in relief at having his precious model returned to him.  
  
"That was a close one! I didn't want to waste months of work by having it all shattered into little pieces!" He mutters, carefully looking over the little model.  
  
"So I heard from your shout. It looks very well made for being homemade! Did you make it, Flug?" You ask curiously. Taking sips of your cocoa in between conversations and licking off any cream that smeared your upper lip.  
  
Flug immediately posed in pride.   
  
"Did I make this?! Of course! It's a replica of a--"  
  
"A stupid plane that you worked months on and it doesn't even work! What's the point of having it if it can't fly?  _Booorrrring!_ " Dementia cut Flug off, snickering as his annoyed gaze got fixated on her once again.  
  
" _YOU_ almost broke it! Months of work doesn't come crawling back, Dementia!" Flug scolded, to which Dementia stuck out her tongue at the scolding scientist.  
  
"Oh? Do you like planes and stuff similar to it that much, Flug?" You ask. To which garners surprise from the scientist. He lifts his hand up and rubs his neck bashfully.  
  
"W-Well...yes. I do. It's a pretty passionate hobby of mine. I adore watching planes and building them." Flug clears his throat.  
  
"Remember? Back on the docks when we watched the meteor shower together? How I explained that was where I would go to fly planes when I was younger? It was also the place where my hobby blossomed from. I didn't just want to fly planes...but I also wanted to build them too! I became a pilot and a remote-controlled airplane builder and flyer for my hobbies." Flug explained, still looking away bashfully.  
  
"In a shorter phrase, he's obsessed with them." Dementia rolled her eyes and giggled when Flug leered at her.  
  
"Oh! I was just wondering if he liked those types of things a lot. I knew he liked planes. I just didn't know he liked to build models of them too. Who knows? It could make for a great gift this holiday season~!" You beamed.  
  
To which, the room fell silent.  
  
You curiously look at your housemates, who suddenly appeared to be slightly apprehensive about the phrase you just uttered.  
  
"What? Is something wrong with that I said?" You asked, curiously looking between the two. Flug sighed and stored the little plane in his labcoat chest pocket. Looking at you with a fairly solemn expression.  
  
"Well...Black Hat...he doesn't like to celebrate this holiday. If it doesn't bring fear or pain, he doesn't want it in his manor. So, it's kinda...forbidden to celebrate it. We can still give each other gifts...but it's not much. Usually only one present per person." Flug said sadly.  
  
You were immediately sent aghast by his explanation that you almost dropped your cocoa mug.  
  
Black Hat doesn't celebrate _\--oh_. Well obviously.   
  
He's greedy, evil, and cruel. He's the scrooge of all scrooges. Hell, he even dresses like him in the fairytale! Top hat and all. You should'ave expected this. It was almost painfully obvious why he wouldn't. If he doesn't celebrate it, then nobody celebrates it.  
  
You furrow your eyebrows in distaste.  
  
That just wasn't fair! The Holidays' deadline was coming soon and it was only about 20 days away! Also, one gift for per person?! That's ridiculous!  
  
The bitterness must'ave shown through your face, as Flug grew worried at your extended silence and tight expression.  
  
" _I mean-! It's fine!_  We are usually too busy to celebrate it anyway! It would...well...it would be nice. But, you can't have it all when you work with a villain, right?" Flug laughs nervously.  
  
You simply look away in thought before nodding slightly.   
  
"I guess. I just don't think it's fair for  _Senior Scrooge_  to ruin everyone's' fun. If he hates it, he doesn't have to join in the fun. But, I guess misery wants company. Regardless if it's against others' wills. Why must he be so stubborn?" You sigh.  
  
"Well...he does make it...interesting. Bringing us monsters from his sack full of terrors." Flug grimaced. To which it caused you to wince at the mere mention of such...wickedness.  
  
"Is there any way to talk him into letting us decorate?" You asked, to which Flug shook his head.  
  
"I wouldn't recommend it! He gets....well. You butted heads with him before. So, you know how he's like." Flug sighed.  
  
"Just forget it, (Name). It's been like this for the past few years. Long before we even knew you or your kind existed. It would be nice to do something, but we just can't. If Black Hat forbids anything, you either obey or get punished. And Black Hats' punishments are pretty...intolerable." Flug explained.  
  
It made you heartbroken to see Flug telling you to give up. That Black Hat wouldn't budge no matter how much you all wanted something different. In all honesty, you didn't want to walk up the stairs and into Black Hats' office just to stir him up and get into another fight. You  _certainly_  weren't in the mood to deal with that.   
  
But, what else could you do?  
  
**.  
.  
.**  
  
Suddenly...A plan began to brew in your head.  
  
Ideas began to state their presence as you remembered something that you used to do back on your planet.   
  
Memories of playing  _"Secret Santa"_  came flowing through your mind.  
  
Thoughts of buying gifts for your housemates with your salary, that you and Black Hat decided to negotiate on after you said that he didn't pay you so he technically wasn't your boss, and that when you return home all of the money would go back to him due to it being far too different for your planet to use.   
  
Thoughts of making cookies, decorating the foyer, wrapping gifts, and sneaking around Black Hats' back flew your mind into a tizzy. You internally grin as the plans get laid out in your mind. Flug seemed to find your silence slightly worrying. To which he was startled when you just shrugged your shoulders.  
  
"Okay then. It sucks, but if that's how it is here, that's okay." You wave it off, resulting in Flug to squint his eyes slightly in suspicion.  
  
"T-That's it? No...stomping up the stairs demanding for change?" Flug asked, similar to Dementia's own interested statement.  
  
"Nope." You say simply. "An't nobody got time for that." You say. Unbeknownst to your housemates, the message was hidden within that phrase. You really don't have time to beat around Black Hats' stubbornness. You have only 20 days to get presents, wrapping paper, decor, and everything together.   
  
If Black Hat doesn't like it? Well,  _tough!_  
  
You're giving your housemates the best Holiday they have ever experienced in the time span of a few years!  
  
And no Good-Time-Hating Eldritch is gonna stop you!  
  
\---  
  
You begin to plot carefully and gather up a list of things you would need for the next two days.   
  
It took a little bit of probing to understand what your housemates desire. All while being very stealthy about it you decide to ask your housemates about it during dinner.   
  
Flug was still suspicious about your lack of activism in fighting Black Hat over this Holiday thing, but revealed it to you none the less. He says that a store in town had a plane on sale that he really wants. It was a collectible and valuable. A beautiful silver with double propellers. Flug almost talked your ear off about it.  _"Things with Wings"_  was the stores' name.  
  
You take a mental note of his gift.  
  
Upon asking Dementia what she wanted, she would talk about a bunch of things. Some ideas poured out of her mouth you couldn't catch them fast enough. But, she did take a breather for something she was really wanting. A special grade punk-rock guitar that was on display at  _"Heavy Skulls"_. Apparently, it was a multi-compatible guitar with two string lines and was colored Black with Pink flames running up the sides.  
  
You take a mental note of her gift.  
  
When you asked 5.0.5 what he wanted. He made a couple of noises that you didn't understand. Before noticing your lack of response, he seemed to hum before reaching over and picking a pen out of Flug's coat pocket. He then doodled out a couple of things and handed the napkin to you. When looking at the designs, it seemed that he wanted some coloring books, crayons, butterflies, smiling flow--oh. Those were just doodles.   
  
You take a mental note of the bears' gift.  
  
You weren't getting Black Hat anything. Since he hates holidays.   
  
Then, there was Hat-Bot.   
  
Your little robotic son didn't know what the holiday was even about! You internally racked your brain for what the bot would want. He needs to know what the holiday is about first...but how can you teach it to him without it taking up so much time and effort?  
  
Then... _something clicks._  
  
There were always holiday-themed bedtime stories to read! Instead of a lullaby, you would read him a bedtime story that was about the holidays! It was perfect and it wouldn't rouse suspicion from your peers! It was perfect!  
  
Now that you had ideas of what they would want, you scurry back to your room to see how much time you have and what your budget is.  
  
Beginning to plot out a secret plan of action for the Holidays.  
  
\---  
  
A quick mail order from the lab computer and about 24 hours passed.  
  
Once they came in their sturdy cardboard packaging, you opened them up to reveal a series of classic holiday story books. The first one was a very obvious one that has been told on your planet for generations.  
  
_"The night before Giftmas"_.   
  
Almost like a hilarious spin-off. But, on this planet, it was completely legit.  
  
The rest of the openings were of the same classic tales similar to your own planets' holiday stories. But, they all looked like a series of spin-offs. Like bootlegged products that attempt to copy off of legit products.   
  
_"Frosty Night", "Clip-Clop Rooftop", "Three Giftmases", "Hero on 34th street", "The villain that stole Giftmas!"_ , and many more.  
  
Their covers were of all flamboyant colors and styles.   
  
You smile at you see familiar designs and artwork on the cover of the books. But, with notable differences. Namely the input of Villains and Heroes into the stories. Like a Marvel holiday bootlegged series.  
  
You quietly carry off your goodies into the lab and store them to read to Hat-Bot later.  
  
Now, the only problem is...how were you going to get everything else? You don't know Hatsville well and Black Hat would skin you if he found you dipping in and out of his manor without his permission. Let alone getting things to celebrate the holiday behind his back.  
  
The more you planned it out, the more difficult it was beginning to seem. But, you still had close to 18 days. You just had to use them wisely.   
  
Your creative mind pondered on what could help you in these times. You could make a GPS and sneak out at certain times. Like when Black Hat is with a client, doing work, and similar things like that. He's probably going to be busy catering to villains that want to wreck holidays for heroes.  
  
So, that means you will have to cough up more blood, metaphorically, so that you can get more money.   
  
It seemed like a good idea. To get most of the other items, like decor to decorate the foyer and a fake tree that was big enough to fit in the foyer, were going to be challenging. Especially if you were trying to be discreet about it. Some of the things you needed to do had to be done the very night before the day of the Holiday.  
  
Similar to Santa, some things were gonna have to be done in one single night.   
  
But, if anyone else in this house is gonna have a decent Giftmas, then some things have to be sacrificed. Even if it was a good night sleep.  
  
For the next two days, you worked on making a complex GPS and sneaking around to find Black Hats' schedule. Like you had predicted, Black Hat was swamped with client meetings, phone calls, paperwork, and the like. The holiday season was the busiest time of year, apparently. Which gave yourself plenty of openings.  
  
You turned over pints of blood in exchange for more payment.   
  
Giving yourself enough cash to purchase some items for your housemates. When Black Hat met up with a client, Dementia was in her room, Flug in the lab, and 5.0.5 was cleaning, you snuck out.   
  
It was freezing cold. As snow was blanketing the ground and icicles were beginning to form over the lips of the windows and doors. Giving the area around yourself a winter wonderland-like feel to it. You tightened your coat and went out to gather your gifts.  
  
You pulled out your GPS, seeing a moving blinking dot that was yourself and a search bar for any destination you wanted to go to.   
  
The first places you were going to look for were the stores that your friends mentioned during dinner. With A pocket full of cash and a heart full of hope, you exited the iron gates and headed out into the city by yourself for once.  
  
You decided to get Flug's present first. So you type in the store name on the GPS and start heading on your way to  _"Wings and Things"_. Upon arriving to the store, it looked like a hobbyist place for aviary technology and kites. You quickly go inside and investigate, looking for the gift that Flug wanted.  
  
With some help from the store owner, you found the collectible airplane model that Flug was coveting. It was fairly pricey, but you purchased it regardless.   
  
Next, you went off towards Dementia's choice of shop. Typing in the store name and heading off in the direction that it was in, with a fairly heavy bag that was accompanying you.  
  
It took a bit, but you had finally arrived at  _"Metal Skulls"_  musician emporium.  
  
Almost immediately, you noticed the guitar that Dementia wanted in the window. It was the priciest present yet! But...it's what she wants. So you will just have to bite the bullet and purchase it. It took much longer to purchase than Flugs' gift. To carry it around, you had to also purchase a case for the instrument.   
  
Once stung over your back, a bag in the other hand, and your GPS out, you start to make your way to an art store to get some coloring books and crayons for 5.0.5.  
  
Once there, it was surprisingly easy to find and purchase what 5.0.5 desired for his present. A couple of crayons, markers, pencils, coloring books, and you were set to go! However, the line to exit was a nightmare. It appears a lot of kids love to draw. It took you about 30 minutes to be worked through the line to purchase your goods.  
  
But, once it was all set and done, you headed out of the store with your artistic supplies.  
  
You had managed to get all of your main presents for now and set the GPS back towards Black Hats' manor.   
  
You walked back with your load, getting a few curious glaces from people as you walked with a determined smile. Not even the 3 _5 pound_  guitar on your back could weigh you down this holiday season!   
  
You were determined to give your housemates a Giftmas they won't forget!  
  
Even if you sprain your back!  
  
Once you made it back, you slipped through the iron gates and cautiously opened the front doors. Looking around, you didn't see any of your housemates and you carefully snuck in. You then sneak upstairs and scurry off to your room to avoid being caught with the gifts.   
  
Once safely inside, you quickly stashed the goodies under your bed. Your little roomba buddy won't be able to get under there, but it'll be worth it. You sit up and sigh.   
  
Now that you had the primary gifts for your housemates, you had to make room for your other plans. Ones that involved decorating the foyer and how you were gonna do it.   
  
The tree that was gonna be put up down there wasn't obviously going to be a live tree. There's not one big enough and it would be too heavy and hazardous to move around and decorate. So, you had to come up with something else more clever. A compact artificial tree. A large one.  
  
Your engineering brain began to turn up mind-based blueprints. Calculating the height of the room and the height of the tree. Your mind decided that it would come in parts and it would have connecting mechanisms that would make the outer parts open like an umbrella.   
  
Making it would take less metal and mostly plastic. With a few detailed leaflets to make up the branches and such.   
  
Your brain began to ponder ideas and swell with thoughts.   
  
You immediately head over to the make-shift work table in your room and pull out a fresh empty blueprint sheet from the bin next to it. You then begin to scribble down equations, diagrams, and material mechanisms. How it would work, connect, what piece goes where, ect.  
  
You continued to process the blueprints and gather materials for the day.   
  
Getting to work on the large tree that would be put up in the foyers on Giftmas Eve.   
  
\---  
  
_"It was the night before Giftmas, when all through the house,  
Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse." _ You read aloud from the storybook in your hands.  
  
It was a few days later, with various things already accounted for. The tree, plenty of presents, holiday decor, cooking goods, and now....you were reading the books that you ordered through the mail to Hat-Bot. Who listened to the story in great curiosity.  
  
He was a little reluctant to give up on your lullaby for the night. But, when you told him that you had a story to tell him instead, he was intrigued. Which is where you both are now. Reading  _"The night before Giftmas"_. As Hat-Bot eagerly listens on.  
  
_"The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,  
__In hopes that Santa soon would be there."_  You continued watching as Hat-Bot got more and more interested the more you went on.  
  
" _-And Mama in her ‘kerchief, and I in my cap,_ _  
__Had just settled our brains for a long winter’s nap._ " You continue.  
  
"Other creator?" Hat-Bot interrupted, to which you looked up from the book and smiled.  
  
"Yes, Hat-Bot?" You say.  
  
"Why does Santa only come at night and only when you're sleeping?" Hat-Bot asked.  
  
"Well...you know how villains are Hat-Bot. If they manage to catch Santa, no kids would get any toys! The villain would have all of the goodies to themself! To avoid being caught so easily, Santa uses magic and clever tactics to leave presents for the good children and people of the world, while avoiding being caught by naughty villains." You explain. Even if it was a lie, it was a pretty clever one.  
  
Hat-Bots' eyes lit up.  
  
"So he's like a super generous hero that acts like a sneaky gift giver?"  
  
"Haha! I suppose so, Hat-Bot! He risks his own safety to give the good kids of the world gifts of his generosity. He has to be considered a hero if he does that kinda stuff." You say. "But, lets' get back to the story."   
  
To which Hat-Bot nods and goes back to listening intently.  
  
_"When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,  
I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter.  
Away to the window I flew like a flash,  
__Tore open the shutters, and threw up the sash!"_  You exclaim, smiling at Hat-Bots' visible excitement.  
  
_"When, what to my wondering eyes should appear,  
But a miniature sleigh, and eight tiny rein-deer,  
With a little old driver, so lively and quick,  
__I knew in a moment it must be Santa!"_  You say.  
  
"Santa! The person who wrote this saw Santa!" Hat-Bot squealed. Wriggling around on his charging station while he was at it.  
  
"Yes, they did! Which is why this poem is one of the most well known of stories. A _true_  classic." You winked.  
  
"Continue! Continue!" Hat-Bot hurriedly demanded.  
  
_" 'Now! Dasher, now! Dancer, now! Prancer, and Vixen,  
On! Comet, on! Cupid, on! Donner and Blitzen!  
To the top of the porch! To the top of the wall!  
__Now dash away! Dash away! dash away all!' ”_  You continue, causing Hat-Bot to clap lightly.  
  
_"When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky,  
So up to the house-top the coursers they flew,  
__With the sleigh full of Toys - and Santa too!"_  You finish, closing the book.  
  
"This was one of the first older stories that involved seeing Santa, Hat-Bot. It's a magical story, isn't it?" You said, to which the little robot nodded.  
  
"It was! I almost feel like I could catch Santa and see him putting presents under the tree!" Almost as if by immediate effect, Hat-Bots' face grew crestfallen.  
"But...we don't have a tree. We don't even have stockings. Or wreaths. Or cookies and milk. Santa won't stop by our house...because we're villains." Hat-Bot whimpered.  
  
You give Hat-Bot a sad, but comforting smile as you lean in slightly. Patting his head.  
  
"Oh, dearest Hat-Bot. Santa doesn't need trees, wreaths, stockings, or cookies and milk. If you have a good heart, you will get a gift. Just because you are affiliated with villains doesn't mean you don't possess a good heart." You say as you give him a comforting smooch on his bowler hat.  
  
"If my gears are kept in good condition?" Hat-Bot said puzzled. To which only caused you to laugh.  
  
"I mean a moral consciousness, Hat-Bot. You have to make correct choices. Those that usually effect others will effect your own morals. Black Hat is an example of someone with no moral consciousness. He kills, steals, battles, fights, bullies, and is just...a nasty piece of work. Even though you share his appearance, you don't share his conscious path." You explain, petting Hat-Bot's head as his eye-shields steadily grow heavier.  
  
"So...I have a chance of getting a visit from Santa?" Hat-Bot asks, drowsily yawning.  
  
"Of course." You say, giving him one last goodnight kiss and setting aside the storybook.  
  
You being to make headway out of the room as Hat-Bot starts to shut-down to charge for the night.  
  
"Goodnight, Hat-Bot." You say.  
  
"Goodnight....other creator." Hat-Bot yawns before the sound of him shutting down is played.  
  
You smile and turn off the lights to the lab, heading out and back up to your room. That defiantly settled the whole thing. You were going through with this, even if Black Hat killed you after he finds out. For Hat-Bot and everyone else.  
  
You head back to your room.  
  
Finishing up your plans for operation  _"Secret Santa"_.  
  
\---  
  
Tonight was the night.  
  
After long periods of planning, shopping, and custom-making.  _The night was finally here.  
_  
Everyone was heading off to bed, after you had feigned feeling ill to go to bed earlier than anyone else. All of your secrets stashed around your room. Waiting for the opportune moment to decorate and lay out all of the gifts you got everyone. Except Black Hat, of course.  
  
The few footsteps that drifted by your room signified Flugs' departure to his own quarters. Shortly after that, a click-clack of familiar shoes strides past your door. Not even bothering to peak inside to check on your condition.   
  
After that, there was nothing but silence.  
  
A long period of silence followed. Not a sound or footstep to be heard.  
  
You peak out of your covers. Looking around your semi-darkened room. Hearing and seeing nothing. You decided to wait a bit. Being patient and allowing everyone to get comfortable in their beds before you started to move around and set your plan into action.  
  
About 40 minutes passed with you gathering up all of the things you would need.  
  
Stockings, gifts, the tree, ornaments, and decor. It was gonna take a lot of trips to deliver this stuff to the foyer. But, it was gonna be worth it.  
  
You carefully step over to the doorway and peek out into the hall. Seeing a dark and dimly lit hall. Which was practically barren of all of your housemates and boss. Still, it isn't too much to be careful!   
  
You pop back into your room and the first thing you were gonna do was the tree. Which would have to be painstakingly delivered to the foyer.   
All 5 of them. Wonderful.  
  
So. You decided to hop to it.   
  
The entire process took about 35 minutes. Thanks to the lightweight material they were made out of, so you were able to get them down into the foyer with little trouble. The parts had to be assembled from top to bottom. Connecting the top ones first before layering them with the bottom ones and lining them up with the main stand.  
  
Once the parts were connected and on the stand, you slid some components together which caused the hair-like branches to stretch out and away from the center pole. Still, even when it was looking like a Giftmas tree, something still felt off.  
  
Then, you remember.   
  
You hurry off to the kitchen and come back with a  _"Forest Pine"_  scent sprayer. When you sprayed it on the artificial tree, the scent of pine filled the room. Upping the realism a whole bunch.   
  
Now it was time for the ornaments!  
  
Unlike traditional stuff; like bells, sleighs, snowflakes, just to name a few. You decided to fill it with things that will hopefully not offend Black Hat. Which were crossed bones, top hats, buzz saws, skulls, bats, garland snakes, slow blinking red lights, and a large ornate Top Hat for the star. With some of the classic round ornaments, All designed with Black Hats' logo on them.  
  
Hopefully, it would appease him enough not to destroy it on sight. As that would waste about 1 hour and 35 minutes of your life.  
  
It was still beautiful. Even though it looked like an edgelords' Giftmas tree.  
  
Next, You put the many presents for your housemates under the tree and pulled out each housemates' respective stocking. Each with their own unique designs for their respective owner.  
  
Filling them with stuff that each person liked.   
  
New beakers and ore samples for Flug. Gel pens, Notebooks, and fuzzy mitts for 5.0.5. Finally, rubber lizards, spicy gum, and chewsticks for Dementia. Nuts and bolts, metal polish, and electro-treats for Hat-Bot. All with their fair share of their favorite treats.  
  
Once the stockings were stuffed and the presents were placed, you decorated the surrounding areas. Instead of typical festive stuff, you decided to aim for a more moody elegance. Hanging crimson sashes on the walls, placing boughs of red holly around, turning the lights down low to make the tree stick out, and placing gentleman-style candy canes around.  
  
The room was red and moody and it wasn't even 3 AM yet! So, you decided to do something extra before anyone woke up.  
  
You decided to make a nice morning meal of deserts!  
  
Cake, gingerbread, chocolate-dipped strawberries, and classic holiday cookies. The cookies were even cut to represent your housemates!   
  
A Top Hat, Paper Bag, Lizard, Bear Head, Robot, and Alien Symbol were all present on the plate. You also made a variety of cookies. Just in case anyone wanted anything else different.  
  
You set up a nice little desert table in the foyer that was close to the tree itself. A red tarp covering the surface of the table like a fancy drape. To which, it became home to the deserts. The most noticeable center-piece being the cookies and milk.   
  
You even made oil cookies for Hat-Bot, despite not knowing how they would taste. You had to put them on a separate plate from the human cookies. To avoid cross-contamination. You didn't want to make anyone sick.  
  
Everything looked perfect and it was almost 5 AM. You had just enough time to clean up and put in one final touch before you called operation  _"Secret Santa"_  a success.  
  
You grabbed a piece of paper and a sharpie from the lab, coming back into the foyer to write a letter.  
  
_"Dear Hat-Bot. I understand that you seem to think that I won't come to your house because you think that being associated with villains automatically means you're naughty. I don't care for the faction war that has been going on for centuries. As long as I can remember, heroes and villains have been fighting for generations. But, I have seen bad in good and I have seen good in bad. I want to let you know that I did this for you this night. You all have been good people this year. Black Hat, however, is on the permanent naughty list. I leave you with these gifts. Hopefully, you will learn to believe in yourself, as you believe in me. Hohoho~! Merry Giftmas~!"_  
  
You finish it with a perfected Santa signature in calligraphy and a pen click. Setting the note down next to the oil cookies, you look at your work and sigh in contempt.  
  
Now, it was just a matter of time before everyone awakens and sees the wrapped gifts and beautiful tree.   
  
But for you, there's a long rest waiting ahead.  
  
You yawn and head upstairs. Unconcerned of the discovery of the presents.  
  
You just wanted to sleep.  
  
\---  
  
The dawn was creeping over the city.   
  
A light pink sky was being reflected off the freshly fallen snow that blanketed the ground. Icicles hung from many lips and edges of many things. Shimmering in the sunlight as the sun steadily rose higher and higher into the sky.  
  
From within the manor's laboratory, where sunlight was peeking through the small windows near the ceiling, Hat-Bot stirs awake.  
  
He comes online and yawns, rising up and off of his charging station. He gets on his wheel and balances as his systems fire up and he steadily returns to fully functioning conditions. He shakes his head and looks around the still-vacant lab and decides to head towards the kitchen to get him some morning oil.  
  
Upon leaving the lab, however, Hat-Bot came across a beautiful sight in the foyer.   
  
He let out a loud and audible gasp as he sees the large tree and all of the presents at the base of it. His optics scanned the tree in awe and a frivolous excitement started to surge through his circuits. He eagerly rolled over to the tree and started investigating.  
  
He picked up presents for him and happily studied them. Then, he took notice of the goody table and a very bright white note placed next to a plate with his oil cookies on it. Rolling over, he picked up a cookie and bit into it. Humming in satisfaction as he ate the cookie. Picking up the note as well.  
  
Once he finished reading it, the rest of the cookie almost fell out of his mouth.  
  
He immediately zipped over to the stairs and bounded up them in excitement. Heading to his creators' room in wild excitement.  
  
Once he got to Flugs' door, he opened it loudly. Causing the poor scientist to startle awake in brief fear.  
  
" _AH! I'm s-sorry Black Hat! I'll get u-up! Sorry I-_ -" Flug quickly stammered in his moment of half-alerted fear.  
  
"Creator! Creator! Wake up! Wake up!" Hat-Bot cries, eagerly rolling over to him and shaking him awake. Causing Flug to finally click into focus and relax. Yawning out as he observed the little robot that was eager for some reason. Hat-Bot NEVER came to his room. So, something must'ave been bothering him.  
  
"W-What? What is it Hat-Bot?" Flug rubbed his covered eyes from under his bag.  
  
"Santa came! The foyer looks nice and pretty! With gifts! And treats! And stockings!" Hat-Bot started to ramble eagerly, confusing Flug.  
  
"What do you mean  _'Santa came'_ , Hat-Bot?" Flug asked in curiosity.  
  
Which caused the little robot to start tugging on him.  
  
"Come on! Hurry up! You gotta see this!!" Hat-Bot squealed.  
  
Flug then got out of bed and allowed Hat-Bot to drag him to the foyer. Once there, Flug almost felt his heart skip a beat. The large tree in the middle surrounded by presents and goodies of all things. He looked around in brief awe. Taking it all in as Hat-Bot bounced down the stairway and rolled back to the tree and presents.  
  
Flug slowly walked down the stairs. Looking at the change in the typical gloomy environment. Thee smell of cookies, cake, pine, and gingerbread filled the room. Giving a rouse to his long-since-dormant holiday spirit.  
  
He hurries over to the tree and sees many presents with his name on them. Same with 5.0.5 and Dementia. Stockings filled with his favorite things and cookies cut in many shapes that represented the household.  
  
The a piece of paper was shoved in his face by his eager little robot. To which he took and carefully read over.  
  
"See?! Santa came!" Hat-Bot shouted, eagerly spinning on his wheel.  
  
"Shhh! Hat-Bot not so loud! It's still early in the morning you know." Flug chided the excited bot as he read the letter again and again.  
  
An unseen hunch started to grow in Flugs' mind as he steadily started to piece together the events prior to this night. It was fairly strange at how you were acting around here for the past 20 days. You would behave suspiciously and kinda aloof.   
  
Especially after he found out that the gift he wanted was already purchased and sold. Which really bummed him out for the day. Same thing when Dementia was angry all day since her chosen guitar was sold too. It was...very coincidental that the gifts they wanted were purchased.   
  
Speaking of Dementia, the sound of yawning and footsteps reached their ears as the woman herself appeared at the top of the staircase.   
  
Once she realized what was in front of her, she let out an excited shriek and bolted down the stairs. Nearly knocking Flug off his feet as she was at it. Her cry almost seemed to have steadily awoke the household, as 5.0.5 came in from the living room, where he chose to sleep that night.   
  
He gasped and his little tail looked like it was going about 100 miles per hour. Eyes big and filled with wonder.  
  
He charged past Flug on all fours and started to fish out his own presents. Just like Dementia, who was finding the ones that belonged to her and separating them from the piles of goodies. Hat-Bot was doing the same.  
  
Flug wanted to speak up and tell them to slow down. But their excitement was severely infectious.  
  
"W-Wait for me!" Flug cries as he joins in the fray, wanting his share of goodies.  
  
\---  
  
The day continued on.  
  
Eventually, Black Hat finally awoke and came down to the foyer and was quite surprised to see his underlings playing with toys and gifts. Mounds of ripped open wrappers, bows, and each one of his minions was playing with their selection of gifts.  
  
He eyed them all with flat indifference and the air of joy was getting on his nerves.  
  
But, one of his minions was missing.   
  
Where was the alien? Didn't they wake up and get any gifts from...ugh... _'Santa'_? He scanned the room. Seeing Flug examining and looking over his collectible airplane model. Dementia tuning her guitar and new sound system. The bear was drawing with the little robotic imitation of himself.   
  
Yet, the alien was nowhere to be found.  
  
Curiosity piqued, Black Hat steadily made his way to your private quarters. To which, he didn't even knock when he entered the room. He just opened the entrance and allowed himself inside.   
  
He was met with a great big mess of a room.   
  
There were cut up pieces of wrapping paper strung around, metallic prongs jutting out of a pile of plastic on the desk, blueprints of the tree in the foyer, decoration plannings, and such. He scanned the room with veiled surprised and paused when he heard snoring coming from the bed.  
  
Looking over, he could see a figure slightly buried in covers. Snoring contently as they had curled up to a pillow.  
  
Walking over he observed the sleeping alien with a critical glance. Seeing the bags below their eyes obviously gave them away. He was certainly sure that the alien was responsible for the givings that were downstairs. Black Hat allowed a scowl to cross his features as he reached out to the sleeping figure.  
  
However, instead of waking them from their slumber, he instead grabbed the covers and pulled them over them. Letting go and still staring angrily at the figure that nestled to get warm under the blankets.  
  
"The lengths you will go to defy my orders are ridiculous, Alien. Yet, they are. . . _admirable efforts._ " Black Hat growls, before turning away and leaving the room.   
  
Once the door closed, an unseen smile steadily creeped across your face.  
  
Yet, you continued to slumber.  
  
Peacefully dreaming about the faces of your friends enjoying their gifts this Giftmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully it was what you Readers were wanting. 
> 
> Have a lovely Holiday this year and Happy New Year as well!  
> *Confetti sprays everywhere*


End file.
